Something In The Look You Give
by Bride-of-Constantine
Summary: It was always the same, flashes of a smile, emerald-green eyes alight with adoration, a soothing weight pressed against my back, the ghost of a kiss on my neck. Ten years. Ten years of dreaming about a man I don't even know, of waking up screaming, or crying and feeling like my soul was being shredded when he disappeared. Sam/Dean unrelated AU.


Pairing: Sam/Dean. [Not brothers in this story]

Underage: Sam 16. Dean 26 [Well actually he's a helluva lot older, but that comes later.]

I do not own the characters or the show, I just like to play with them.

Also, the title is from the **of Verona** song _**Dark Imagination,** _which I listened to on repeat while writing this first chapter.

* * *

**Something In The Look You Give.**

**Chapter 1**.

"**SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**"

I sat bolt upright in my bed, panting, covered in sweat and shaking. I heard _him_ again. Screaming my name like it was a lifeline, like my name alone could save him from damnation.

I stretched and slid out of bed, glancing at the clock, I sighed, 6am. I'd never fall back to sleep now, not that I really should with school in just a few hours. I headed into the bathroom to splash some cool water onto my face and brushed my teeth. When I finally looked at my scrunched up face in the mirror, I huffed out a breath, annoyed. I was paler than usual, I had dark circles under my eyes, and I knew I was losing weight. The dreams were getting to me more now than ever before, more than I'd like to admit. And the fact that I looked like a dementor? Yeah, not helping my overdeveloped teenage insecurities.

It was always the same, flashes of a smile, emerald-green eyes alight with adoration, a soothing weight pressed against my back, the ghost of a kiss on my neck. Ten years. Ten years of dreaming about a man I don't even know, of waking up screaming, or crying and feeling like my soul was being shredded when _he_ disappeared. Then having to lie to my sister, telling her i'd had a nightmare about the night our parent's died.

It was strange for a child to dream about stuff like that, right? Some would argue that I still was, a child. Which, for the record, I was not. Well not completely, mentally, whatever. I was sixteen. But my sister Ruby, still treated me like I was six. I couldn't blame her though, and I supposed I should be grateful. After all, she practically put her entire life on hold to raise me after our parents died in a car accident four years ago. Ruby was ten years older than me, born during our mom's previous marriage, I came later, and quite unexpectedly. It was good in a way, not having a sibling too close in age to fight with.

We're all each other has now. I buried myself in school work, while she was absorbed by her job. Somehow we made it work.

Ruby didn't know about the dreams, well she did in a way, but not the content. I couldn't have her thinking her little brother was going around the bend, she had enough of her plate, and I refused to be the little scoop of crazy that broke the camels back.

* * *

Where was Ruby? She was going to make me late for school. I sat in the car, agitated and bouncing my knee. It was too late to walk now, I should probably have a license, but I was a complete nightmare behind the wheel, so it wasn't really an option. I blew my bangs out of my eyes and sighed. I hated waiting, to an almost psychotic degree, even if it was only a grocery run. But right now, it's not a damn grocery run, and I was going to be late for school! My English teacher hated me enough, and she would jump at the chance to harass me over being late.

Finally, I heard the front door close, and Ruby... laughing? I glanced up to find my sister on her phone, giggling like a tween. What the hell? I listened as came toward the car.

"I promise." she laughed. "I'll see you soon babe,"

_Babe?_

"Babe?" I questioned as she closed the car door, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Sam... I,"

"I'm listening."

She blew out a breath and started the car. Only speaking once we were on the road.

"Sam, I've... met someone." She said, smiling to herself. "He.. I didn't want to say anything until I was sure it was... something. Dean is a grea-"

"Dean?" I cut her off, feeling a tightening in my chest, though I was unsure why.

"Yes, Dean. I met him in the city a few months ago, he owns **The Black Key**."

"The Bl... wait." My mind was starting to do back flips. I shook my head and continued, "Dean. As in Dean _Winchester_. As in richest guy in San Francisco? That guy? You're dating _THAT_ guy?" I was on the verge of a panic attack, again, I didn't really know why. I had seen pictures of the man in newspapers and on billboards, had always felt a weird twinge in my chest when said things happened, but now that Ruby was dating him...

"Sam! Calm down, god. Yes, I've been seeing him for over two months now. And this," She gestured to my freaking out, oversized body, "is why I didn't say anything sooner. But now that I know it could get serious, I invited him to dinner Friday."

"You what!?" I squeaked [manly, it was a manly squeak okay] as I felt the car come to a stop.

"Oh look, we're at your school. We'll talk later Sam, okay?"

I glared at her, pulling my mouth into a tight line, the way I always did when I was pissed off.

"Fine." I snapped and slammed the door before she could say anything else. I knew I was being irrational, but I couldn't help it. There was something nagging in the back of my mind and whatever it was, it hated the idea of my sister dating Dean Winchester.

* * *

I slammed the front door and dropped my bag on the floor, I knew if Ruby were home I would get shit for it, but she wasn't, so whatever. I had the worst day, well, worse than usual. First, I got detention from my lovely English teacher Ms. Masters, then I had a run in with Morgan, a jock who hated my guts.

On top of it all, I'd had to walk home, in the rain, because Ruby had '_car trouble_' or so her text had informed me, I knew she was lying. My guess? she was in some scummy [five star] hotel, in Dean Winchesters lap. Ugh! The thought made me sick. One, because thinking about my sister fucking _anyone _was enough to scare the hair off a cat. Secondly for some insane reason I didn't like the thought of her with Dean. Which, was completely mental, I realized this, yet for some reason my chest burned and my stomach clenched just thinking about. Truth be told, it felt an awful lot like jealousy. Crazy. I was crazy.

I shook my wet hair out of my eyes and crawled up the stairs, knowing I would get the carpet wet. Good.

I pulled off my wet clothes and climbed into the shower, the hot water relaxing my tense muscles and warming me at the same time. November rain wasn't fun to walk three miles in. I grabbed my favorite shampoo [it smelled like oranges] and did a rinse and repeat. Ruby always said I smelled like an Orange Creamcicle when she hugged me, not exactly manly compared to the other boys my age, most of whom smelled like Axe, the douchebag mating call.

After standing under the hot spray for more than long enough, I finally got out, wrapping the towel around my waist, I shivered the second I opened the bathroom door. That was another issue I had been dealing with the last few months, I was always cold. Even during the summer months I still got chilled. I didn't understand it, sometimes it felt like my body was missing something, and when I finally _had_ that something I would stop feeling cold.

I pulled on a pair of grey cotton sweatpants, they were a bit tight around my ass but I didn't have anyone to impress so I didn't really give a shit, really. I also out my favorite white long sleeved t-shirt, and an extra thick pair of socks because lets face it, there's nothing worse than cold feet. I went back out into the hall, about to head back downstairs when I heard Ruby laugh.

Huh, I was sure she'd be gone til later tonight. I shrugged and kept walking.

"It was no trouble, I couldn't very well leave ya stranded now could I?" A gravely voice sounded from somewhere underneath me.

That was not Ruby.

I skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs, my thick socks causing me to lose my footing and slide toward the edge. I grabbed the banister before I could roll down the stairs like a canon and embarrass myself. Unfortunately, the sound of my bony ass hitting the hardwood floor counteracted my efforts. I was just glad I was around the corner and couldn't be seen.

"Sam?" Ruby called.

"Yeah?" I answered, trying not to sound as anxious as I felt.

"_What'cha doing_?" She sounded a bit annoyed, oh right of course. My clumsy interrupted her getting her flirt on.

"Homework and you know, tripping on air."

I could practically hear my sister rolling her eyes, I also heard a deep chuckle, making me blush.

"Get your ass down here lil bro, I want to introduce you to someone."

"Sure." Well that didn't come out strangled at all. I took a deep breath and pulled myself to my feet. I fussed with my hair but it was useless, it was just drying and had no product in it, so there's a good chance I looked like I had just spent a week strapped to the wing of a fighter jet.

I took another deep breath, this time to calm myself, and walked slowly down the stairs. I stalled at the bottom, tugging on my shirt and wanting badly to bite my thumb nail. I didn't understand my nervousness, I just knew that my hands were shaky and I wanted to open the front door and run around on the lawn screaming 'fire!'

It was a strange reaction to meeting a stranger, but this was me, Sam. The most non-normal kid this side of... everywhere.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen, and walked slowly in that direction. I stopped dead when I saw my sister by the coffee pot and a man leaning over the island in the middle of our kitchen. His back was to me but I knew it was Dean Winchester. Who else would drive my sister home? He was tall and broad, bigger than I would've guessed from the pictures I'd seen. His voice was deep and gravelly, his posture dominant. Everything about him screamed Alpha Male. My face flushed and my heartbeat skyrocketed.

I shook my head, trying to stop the full-fledged panic attack that was threatening me right now. Why must I think such weird thoughts?

"Sam! Don't just stand there like a creeper, get in here." Ruby said in exasperation when she finally noticed me.

Dean turned toward me with a smile that froze on his face the second his eyes landed on me. He stared at me for longer than necessary and I turned tomato red. When I met his eyes my heart stuttered and then started back up, beating faster than it ever has, I wondered if it was possible for a sixteen year old to have a heart attack. A thousand emotions flickered in his eyes, surprise, recognition, fear, relief?, the two that stood out the most were happiness and confusion. I would swear on my own life that this man looked seconds away from breaking down into tears. I didn't understand what was happening, but I knew I was just as confused, maybe more so. The fact that my body chose now to overheat didn't help matters much either.

Distantly I heard my sister making introductions. "...my brother Sam. Sam, this is Dean, he gave me a ride home. Sorry you had to walk home by the way."

I tore my eyes from Dean and blinked at Ruby. "Uh.. it's fine sis. N-nice to meet you, sir." I said, extending my hand for him to shake, he seemed to snap out of his daze as well, and stepped forward to shake my hand. I felt a bolt of something go straight from my hand to everywhere else in my body. He hissed low in his throat and I stumbled backwards, and I would have fallen on my ass, again, if he hadn't reached out and caught my elbow.

"Woah easy there kid. Nice to meet you too," I clenched my jaw at 'kid' but kept my eyes down, not wanting to lock eyes and embarrass myself even more by showing too many emotions. That has always been my fault. My eyes were too easy to read, even to strangers. I heard Dean take a deep inhale, was he... smelling me?

"Jeeze Sam you okay?" Ruby asked.

Dean let go of my arm and took a step back, though I could somehow tell he didn't want to. "Yeah." I laughed, sounding a bit hysterical. "I walked home in the rain, maybe I'm.. getting sick or something."

Dean's gaze snapped to me again, looking me over almost frantically, like he was terrified by the idea that I could be getting sick.

"I'm really sorry about that Sam, The car is getting fixed, but you know, most teenagers have friends who would give them a ride," She replied, in that 'sisterly' tone.

When I lifted my head to glare at her I saw that Dean had beat me to it. Dean Winchester, was quite literally glaring at my sisters back while she was setting up the coffee pot. I'm wasn't sure what made me do it, but I took few steps forward to stand beside him at the island, I shifted my weight to my right hip, so it was touching his thigh. The tension left him instantly and he turned to look at me again, his gaze questioning. I shrugged. I was completely lost. How had I known contact would calm him? Or what he was thinking? I met his gaze again, my head clearer this time. **Green.**

My own eyes widened. Green. Warm. _Safe_.

I knew then and there, Dean was the man I had been dreaming about. I could tell the exact second he saw the recognition in my eyes. He smiled.

I stumbled back a few steps. What? How...

"Sam what is _wron-"_ Ruby started, but was interrupted by her phone. "Sorry, gotta take this." She apologized and walked quickly into the next room, I watched her go then snapped my gaze back to Dean, who was already staring, and smirking at me.

"You." I whispered.

"Me." He agreed, advancing slowly, like he was afraid I'd bolt.

I wasn't entirely sure I wouldn't.

I kept walking backward until my back touched the wall and he was directly in front of me, so close our clothes were touching and I could feel the heat of his body seeping into me, making me want to press even closer and soak up as much of his warmth as possible.

Dean raised his hand, resting it on my hip for a second then sliding his fingers under my shirt, settling his warm hand on the bare skin just above my waistband. He pressed his forehead to mine and exhaled in what seemed like relief.

"Sammy." He whispered, warm breath ghosting over my lips, sending a shiver down my spine, and causing heat to pool between my legs in a way i'd never felt before. Not that i'd felt it with anyone but myself before.

"Sammy." He said again, brushing his thumb over my skin, before he brought his hand up to his mouth, licking two of his fingers, and I couldn't hold back the whimper that fell from my lips. He slid his hand under the waistband to cup my ass. I whined, feeling myself clench, like my body was begging me to turn around and present myself to him. God I wanted him. Wanted him to bend me over the island and push inside, wanted to feel his mouth everywhere. He seemed to know exactly what I needed because a moment later I felt his middle finger slip between my cheeks, circling my opening lightly. I moaned, biting my lip. I'd never touched myself there before, now I wondered why, when it felt so fucking good. His pointer finger joined his middle and he began to stroke me faster, swallowing my cries with his mouth.

"Oh god yes, _so good_.." I whispered against plump lips, his fingers were pressing harder now, rubbing hard circles over my opening, it was aching, clenching rhythmically, wanting to be filled. The feeling intensified ten-fold when I felt his hardness pressing into my lower stomach.

I leaned forward, mumbling "Yesyesyesyesharder" and sinking my teeth into his shoulder when he complied. It took all of a minute for me to come, untouched, arching against him and clenching hard under his fingers. I'd never felt anything so good in all my life, the pleasure intense enough to hurt.

I had just met the man, yet without words, I felt as if I known him forever, like I had been waiting for him forever.

"Please." I begged, wanting him _now._

"Soon." He promised, pressing a quick kiss to my lips, then to the tip of my nose.

I absently wondered where the hell Ruby had went, not that I particularly cared at the moment.

TBC...?

* * *

This is my first story... it probably sucks.. but if anyone likes it and wants me to continue, let me know in the comments!


End file.
